The Storm
by Missy Kaboom
Summary: A storm has hit! And Team Rocket are confined to a dingy Youth Hostel... what happens? Read to find out! Hahaha!


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx THE STORM xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter One xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James gazed at the heavy rain against the window. He was all snuggled up in the blankets of the bed, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not sleep. Maybe it was the bed itself. He was on the top bunk of a bunk bed that was badly situated right against the window he was staring at. Every time he tried to stretch out his foot would hit against the icy cold window. Still, he thanked his lucky stars they weren't camped out like usual in this weather.

It was dark in their youth hostel room, and about 1am. He rolled over to look out from his bunk. In all, there were five bunk beds, all cramped up against each other in the tiny room. All beds were filled with passing travellers who, too, didn't want to camp out in the rain. Jessie was on the top of a bunk that was only mere inches from his own, but, she was facing the wall so he couldn't know wether she was awake or not. Meowth was curled up right on the other side of the room on a large pillow that held other trainers Pokemon too.

He turned back to face the window and shivered, wishing the place had heating of some sort. Glancing out the window again he could make out the cars passing quickly by through the city. He wondered who they were, and what they were doing this time of night.

"James?"

He quickly turned around and saw that Jessie was facing him.

"Yeah?" he whispered back, careful not to wake the irritable trainers.

"I'm so cold..."

James watched Jessie hug her blankets up to her face. He sighed.

"Me too."

Jessie looked over the side of her bunk, then, at his.

"Can I... uh, come in with you?"

James worried about the size of the bed, but didn't want to pass up the chance of being so close to Jessie. Slightly confused too at her behaviour, he answered,

"Uh, sure."

Jessie instantly smiled and once he'd moved over, she quietly and carefully climbed over the space, and into James' bunk.  
Once she'd settled down, James threw some blanket over her. It was so snug, and warm.

"That's better." Jessie sighed, as she snuggled up close to James wrapping an arm around him. "Your so warm."

James felt himself blush as he put an arm around her. "So are you."

Jessie looked up into James' eyes and James looked into Jessie's. Both wanted to say it... both wanted to hear it, but neither could pluck up enough courage to do anything.

Jessie then looked away and buried her head on James' chest.

"Goodnight."

James hugged her tighter and sighed.

"Yeah... goodnight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter Two xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Jessie who woke up first, to the sound of a trainer rummaging through his bag. He sounded upset and kept grumbling. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and looked at him.

"What's your problem huh? Some of us are trying to sleep!"

The boy glared back at Jessie and angrily spat back.

"At 2pm?! Well maybe if you were awake already... you'd know!!"

"Know what?" Jessie noticed James was sitting up and now listening too.

"Ugh!" The boy grabbed a towel out of his bag and through it over his shoulder. "There was a news report this afternoon saying that a really huge storm has hit. It's gonna rain heavy like this for at least two more days! It said people are advised to stay indoors at all times as there could even be a tornado coming┘"

"A tornado?!"

"Man! What am I supposed to do? I gotta get to the next gym! I gotta earn my next badge! Ugh! This ruins all my plans... how am I supposed to train when I'm stuck in here for two daaays??"

Jessie ignored the rest of the boy's grumbling and looked at James.

"What are we going to do? How are we supposed to find the twerps now?"

James looked down and sighed.

"Dunno."

"Hmm. Well... let's get dressed and we'll sort out what we're doing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they were showered and back in their uniforms, Jessie and James met back in their room. Once Meowth had arrived they all began conversing.

"Well... I say we forget it. I mean, dis could be a kinda vacation! We can find da twerps again, we always seem too."

Jessie glared at Meowth, but then realised what he said made sense. There was no use in causing any sort of a riot when there was no way of escaping.

"Well..." she relented, "It has been along time since we did take some time off... and the boss'll never know so...alright."

"Yay! Yay!"

"You mean it?" asked James, hopefully.

"Yeah, sure! It'll be..." she rolled her eyes and sighed, "...fun."

Meowth clapped his paws together. "Well I'm gonna go find my friends again... dere are some really nice Pokemon 'ere y'know."

"Oh, okay Meowth... well, see ya."

"Bye."

Both Jessie and James watched Meowth leave. Then they both stared at each other.

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"Let's have a look!" James suggested, "See what there is to do."

Jessie and James walked up and down stairs until finally they decided upon the computer room. It was nearly filled up but lucky for them there were two spots left, but unfortunately, they were on totally opposite sides of the room. The bid their farewells and both sat at a computer each.

Looking at the screen beside her, Jessie realised what all fuss was about. As well as surfing the net, they were all chatting to one another. She wondered why they didn't just talk normally but nonetheless, entered her name into the list, and watched people "talk".

Chaz - This stupid storm's putting a big halt in my journey!

Sam - Tell me about it. This place sucks! The walls are all cracked and it's smells funny...

Jessie sighed. It was boring hearing people complain. She was just about to click out when she saw a name she knew.

James - You know what this place really needs... decent heating!

Jessie smiled.

Jessie - Hey James!

James - Oh hey Jess!

Jessie clicked on "Private" and all the names disappeared but theirs.

James - Just wanna talk with me eh?

Jessie - Well the idea of chatting to a bunch of whiny 12-year-old trainers, doesn't exactly excite me.

James - Oh? And what does?

Jessie looked at the screen for a moment before answering.

Jessie - None of your business!

James - Okay, okay.

Jessie tilted back in her chair to look at James, but she couldn't see him from where she was sitting. She sighed and looked back at the computer screen.

James - Chocolate covered donuts.

Jessie - Huh?

James - That's what excites me. So, how about you? What excites you?

Jessie thought for a bit. Inside she knew exactly what excited her the most.

Jessie - You.

'Oh no!' She thought. She couldn't believe she typed that! Turning red she tried to delete it, but it was no use. It was sent. Anxiously glancing out the window she wished something would kill her. After what seemed an eternity of waiting she saw something appear from the corner of her eye. She glanced at the screen.

James - Well I'm no chocolate covered donut, but I am pretty sexy.

Jessie giggled. Relief washed over her.

Jessie - Very sexy.

James - You think I'm sexy, Jessie?

Jessie blushed again.

Jessie - Yeah.

James - I think you're hot!

Jessie's heart started to race and her face broke into a giddy grin.

Jessie - Yeah?

James - So very hot...

Jessie began to feel slightly infatuated. All her feelings about James were able to be surfaced... she was free, in a kind of computer, non face-to-face sort of way.

Jessie - I love you, you know.

James - I love you too.

Jessie smiled.

Jessie - Let's go.

James - Where?

Jessie - Somewhere quiet...

Jessie shut the computer down and stood up. She walked to where James was seated and stood beside him. She bent down, now, no longer nervous about her feelings and whispered in his ear.

"Ready to go?"

James looked up at her, smiled and nodded.

Once he was standing, Jessie held his hand and they both exited the computer room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter Three xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James walked wherever Jessie lead him. He wanted too. It was exciting. They walked for ages until Jessie stumbled upon a broom closet. She opened the door, pulled James in and closed the door tightly shut.

"Well..." she began, "It's not very flattering but it's somewhere quiet."

"Uh-huh." He watched as Jessie moved in closer.

"Ah yes... very sexy..." She slinked her arms around James' neck and pulled him in, up to her face. They could feel each other's breath on their faces. James moved his arms around her waist and pulled her hips to his. Moving one hand down to grope her ass, he trailed the other up her back to rest cupped around her neck. Jessie smirked.

"So it's come to this... how long have we been partners for James?" she seductively whispered.

"Too long..."

With a light chuckle, Jessie kissed him quick on the lips. James tilted his head to the side and frowned.

"Is that all you got?" James cupped both hands around her neck and pulled her lips to his.  
It was long, and passionate, and they both felt like they were in heaven. The moment was perfect, they never wanted to stop. When they finally did part they held each other close, enjoying the warmth between them. James sighed, then chuckled.

"My jaw is sore..."

Jessie giggled. "Yeah, me too. My tongue as well!"

"It was still good though."

"Wonderful!"

James kissed Jessie on the forehead and pulled them apart.

"We should get out of here before anyone finds us."

"Uh-huh."

Jessie listened for any passing footsteps. Once in the clear she opened the door and they both quickly got out.

"I wonder what the time is"  
James looked around and found a rather grubby looking clock on the wall.

"Six fifteen..."

Jessie rubbed her stomach and playfully rested her head on James' shoulder looking up at him with a cute grin.

"Wanna go down to dinner?"

"Sure!" James smiled back and hand-in-hand they headed down to the dining hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter Four xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dining hall was crowded with eating travellers, most of which were trainers, who, when they weren't shovelling their face full of food were badgering the trainer beside them about "Who has the best Pokemon".

The dining hall itself was rather pretty. Probably the prettiest (and the cleanest) room either Jessie or James had seen in the whole hostel and the lovely aroma of satay chicken filled the air. Jessie glanced around and noticed Meowth waving to them pointing at two empty seats in front of him. They both quickly walked to him and sat down.

"Hey Meowth, how have you been?" Jessie watched as two large plates of satay chicken were placed in front of her and James. They both dug into it immediately.

"Yeah, great. Um, hows come youse two were holdin' hands before? Dat's not like youse at all."

"Because we can." Jessie said, in between forkfuls of food. She quickly changed the subject. "So you had a nice time today you say."

"Yeah I did! Did youse?"

"Oh yeah! We had a great time today, didn't we James?" she blushed a little.

"Totally. This break idea was great!"

They all finished their food and sat quietly for a moment. Suddenly the lights in the hall flickered. Everyone started looking around and murmuring.

"It's all right folks!" called the hostel manager, "The storm's just picked up a bit. After you're finished your meals, I suggest you all head to your rooms. The latest news said it should be over by morning."

"Should we go back guys?" Jessie asked uneasily.

"Yeah, okay."

The three of them got up and walked with the rest of the people, back up to their room.

Meowth eyed Jessie and James' hand holding suspiciously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got back to the room all of their other roommates were they're talking, worrying and squabbling. Meowth walked over to an Ekans that was, too, sick of the noise.

Jessie and James however edged past all the trainers and crawled back up to their beds. They sat and watched everyone talk.

"Damn it! I could of got my next badge by now!"

"Oh, quit your whining will ya? You can't control the weather you know!"

"Hey! No one asked for your opinion!"

"Stop it you two! Fighting's not helping..."

"Yeah! And I want to go to bed!"

"Me too!"

"Yeah! Me too!"

"Oh, alright. But I swear, this storm better be over tomorrow!"

"You're telling me!"

Everyone seemed to disband and retreat to their bunk. The lights got turned off and within 10 minutes everything was quiet. By this time, both Jessie and James had gotten beneath their covers. The rain pelted had against the window. James pulled the curtains across, and the room was instantly dark.

After about an hour of shivering, tossing and wondering of how everyone else was able to sleep with the sound of the rain, James felt someone shake him. Realising it was Jessie, he moved over, let her crawl in with him and embraced her into his arms.

"You don't mind, do you James?" Jessie whispered.

"No, no. Of course not!" he ran his hands up and down her back, "I was hoping you'd come in."

Jessie wedged a leg between James'. They both began to run their hands up and down the other's back.

"You're so warm..."

"So are you."

James pulled Jessie in as close as he could to his body. She kissed him lightly on the neck then whispered in his ear...

"This feels good."

"Uh-huh!"

James was enjoying, considerably, the feeling of Jessie up against his body. He wanted so badly, to take it further. He felt his hips move in closer to Jessie's┘ that kind of instinct that he quickly tried to control.

Jessie felt it and her hips did it to. She let out a type of half sigh, half moan thing.

"Uhh... we can't."

James moved his face to Jessie's and began lightly tracing his lips on her face.

"No. I know... It's too soon."

Jessie began doing the same to his face and moved in (if possible) even closer to his body.

"We don't wanna ruin it."

James squeezed their intertwined legs tight causing Jessie to moan, quickly burying her face in his chest to help hide her sound.

"Oh Jessie..."

"Jaames..."

"SHUT.. UP!!"

Both Jessie and James jumped, hands instantly off each other.

"Yeah you two! I need sleep!!"

"UGH! Why don't you shut up! You're makin' more noise than them!"

"What did you say?!"

"YOU HEARD ME!!"

Jessie and James snuggled up to each other and sighed. With the sounds of fighting below them, they turned their heads to one another. James kissed Jessie tenderly on the forehead.

"Goodnight Jess..."

Jessie nestled her head on James' chest and sighed.

"Night James... heh, we'll get our chance." She looked up at him for a moment and giggled. "We will..."

James held her in his arms and closed his eyes.

"Yes... we will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter Five xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James awoke to the morning sun, glaring in his eyes. After taking a moment to adjust he instantly sat up. "What??" He tore open the curtains and looked out. Everything was fine! No storm no rain... just, well, sun. "Jessie! Jessie! Look at this!"

"Hmmmm??" Jessie gave a huge yawn and pulled the blankets over her head. "No James... ugh... go back to sleep..."

"But Jess, the storm's over!"

"What??" Jessie sat up instantly and glared out the window. "What the hell?? It is!"

"Hey! Youse guys!!"

Jessie and James looked over at Meowth standing by the door.

"Come on! Let's get a move on!!"

"But..." James looked around... there was no one left but them in the room. "But what about the tornado?"

Meowth threw their boots up to them from the floor. "Da news said dat da storm passed last night. Completely! And now da weather's gonna be fine! So hurry up and GET DRESSED! WE GOTTA CAPTURE PIKACHU!!"

"Strange..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After getting dressed and ready, the trio walked out the doors of the youth hostel. The afternoon sun glittered through the trees above making shaddows on the gravely path ahead. There was a pleasent fresh smell in the air, and the pidgy were all singing...

"Well, time to resume our journey..."

Jessie looked at James... he looked kind of down. She smiled and walked into him, holding his hand and hiding it from Meowth's view behind her back.

"We'll get our chance James..." she whispered in his ear.

James instantly perked up and looked her in the eyes.

"Yes... we will Jessie"

The two then ran happily to catch up with Meowth.

END!


End file.
